


rendezvous

by seakicker



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, Forbidden Love, Romance, i love takumi sm i was like crying as i wrote this, technically
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-02
Packaged: 2018-11-08 04:47:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11074350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seakicker/pseuds/seakicker
Summary: Don't worry, nobody knows that you, a Nohrian princess, is meeting up with your lover, the Hoshidan prince Takumi, but the stars and the flowers.





	rendezvous

**Author's Note:**

> im not dead lol i forgot i was a writer for like a year srry anyway heres more garbag
> 
> surprisingly for me its 100% sfw lololol hope u Enjoy crying bc i do
> 
> anyway ya requests r open now that im out of school so my only responsibility is my part time job as a supermarket cashier
> 
> ENJOY i love takumi and i hope u do too

A secret rendezvous observed only by the glow of the stars and the buds of the tulips.

A kiss seen only by the tiny ladybugs and the bushes that hid the two sharing the kiss.

A Shakespearian affair shared between two young lovers, a moody prince and a determined princess, in the midst of a terrible war. 

You, a princess of Nohr, had grown used to hiding your affair with the youngest Hoshidan prince Takumi due to the ever-growing conflict between the two kingdoms. You had grown accustomed to being able to only meet him under the cover of the night behind the protection of the ivory lily gardens. Nobody knew of the love between you and the Hoshidan prince; not even your sister Camilla, whom you told everything to.

"Takumi... it's good to see you again," You smiled, holding his face in your hands. "It's been a while since our last meeting."

"I know," He says, lifting a hand up to cover yours. "It's been hard to sneak out ever since Ryoma's been on the lookout for Nohrian spies. His retainers are always out these days."

He presses his lips to your palm. "I... I missed you, (Y/N). I really did," He says, and his voice is just shy of a whisper. "I wish we could always be together. Why did you have to be born a Nohrian?"

"You're just as much as fault because you were born a Hoshidan," You giggle. "At least we can meet like this." 

"These meetings aren't enough for me," He says firmly, looking directly into your eyes. "(Y/N), I want to be with you all the time. I hate knowing that there are other men who get more of your attention than I do." His grip on your hand tightens. Takumi always was the jealous type. 

"Jealousy will be the death of you, my prince," You tease, leaning in to press a kiss to his cheek. 

"So what? I'm being honest," He says, cheeks tinted red. "I want you by me all the time. I can't bear the moments we're apart. I love you more than anything."

"Fate is so cruel," You mumble. "Takumi... I love you. I wish that we didn't have to hide from everyone like this just to be together." 

He opens his mouth to say something, then shakes his head. He let's go of your hand to wrap you in his arms, pressing his lips to yours. His kiss is fervent and passionate, conveying all the feelings words fail to. Your arms wrap around his shoulders to hold him close to you, the distance between you the smallest it can be.

"My princess," He mumbles against your lips, hands gripping your waist. "My princess, (Y/N)." It's a mindless statement, as he's saying it just to hear it. He loves reaffirming that you're his, and always his, regardless of the circumstances of your birth and the distance between you two. He kisses you again with a little more purpose, hands holding on to you like you're the only thing keeping him on the ground.

"I would do anything to allow us to be together all the time," He says after finally pulling away, his gaze burning into you. "Would you?"

"You don't even have to ask, Takumi," You smile. "I would give anything to be able to see you every day. I love you so much. I... I want to be able to see you without the fear of being caught and killed for being a spy. I want to wake up next to you and be able to kiss you whenever I want. Takumi, I would give anything just for us to have a real relationship."

The prince blushes at your words, and he slips one hand into yours. "(Y/N)... you're too much sometimes, you know that?"

You laugh knowing how easy it is to fluster Takumi. "I mean it, you know. I would love for us to be together properly."

He nods and sighs. "Once this stupid war ends, I'm making us official to everyone. I have no intention to hide you longer than necessary, (Y/N)." 

"So possessive," you say, grinning. 

"When it comes to you, of course I am. You're my princess, and I promise to protect you until I die." He says.

Takumi's expression dims. "If... if there comes a time where we're forced to meet on the battlefield during this war, as a Nohrian and a Hoshidan rather than as lovers, please promise me that you'll kill me before I have a chance to hurt you," He says, taking both your hands. "Please promise me that. I could never even dream of drawing my bow to attack you."

You gasp, realizing that the possibility is there due to your status as a Nohrian and his as a Hoshidan. "Takumi... I could never kill you!" You say without a second thought. 

"I know," He says. "But if that were to happen, you need to. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I had to kill you."

"I'm not promising that, Takumi. I'm not promising anything that involves me hurting you," You state firmly. "Let's just stop thinking about that, okay? Just... live in this moment with me." You pull him into a tight hug. 

You knew he had a tendency to imagine the worst- a side effect from his regular nightmares. You remember him telling you about a nightmare in which he killed you. 

He told you that was the only one he's ever cried over.

"You're right," He says, resting his chin on the top of your head. "Sorry for ruining the moment, (Y/N)."

"We still have lots of time left, so don't worry about it, okay?" You say. 

Takumi kisses you deeply again before sighing. "No amount of time with you is ever enough for me, my (Y/N)."

You smile, and he knows you feel the same way. 

He kisses you again; a kiss observed only by the silver stars against the black velvet of the night and the ivory lilies and tulips.


End file.
